


"They Were in the Bag!" (panties and dildos)

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cas likes leaving the marks, Castiel owns a law firm, Dean in Panties, Dean likes getting the marks, Epilogue, First Meetings, Lawyer Castiel, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plane sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, and now its 8000 words, and then feelings happened, mixed luggage au, porn basically, this was supposed to be a one shot of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: The Luggage Mixup Au no one asked for.Basically pwp, almost, it was supposed to be and then feelings happened. Gross.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hallo, Gem here. Exactly what the summary says.
> 
> Ignore my mistakes please, or don't... whatever.

Dean groans, he hates flying. His stomach is turning as he gets off the plane. Sam is going to kill him for being late. It wasn’t even his fault. His stupid plane had been delayed 3 hours. He rushes through the airport towards baggage claim, another pain. He sees his bag as soon as he arrives and thanks the Gods. He grabs it and rushes out to the front.

“Dean!” Sam calls to him.

Dean turns around and smiles when he sees his baby brother. “Sammy.” He pulls Sam into a hug. “It’s good to see ya, man.”

Sam smiles, “You too, Dean. Thanks for being here for this.” Sam says, leading Dean to his car.

“Of course, Sam. I’m not going to miss you getting accepted into the biggest law firm.” Dean says, slapping his shoulder.

“Dean, I haven’t been accepted yet. It’s only an interview.” Sam puts Dean’s luggage in the trunk of the car.

“Yeah, yeah. We all know you’re gonna be accepted and finally we can be in the same city again.” Dean says, getting into the car.

Sam rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless.

*

Castiel is tired and pissed. His flight was delayed 3 hours and all he wants to do right now is shower and change into his pajamas and relax before his interview tomorrow with a soon to be Stanford graduate. He goes over to baggage claim and waits for his suitcase to come through. He finally sees it and grabs it off the carousel. He heads out of the airport and gets a cab to his hotel.

*

Once Dean and Sam get to Sam’s apartment, Sam starts on dinner and Dean goes to his room to change and shower. He grabs his suitcase and puts it on the bed. He opens it and instead of his own stuff he sees collared shirts along with tailored pants and a nice looking suit. He also spots jeans with a couple t-shirts and… a pair of bee pajamas? He raises his eyebrows. Shit. This isn’t his suitcase. He groans. Great. Another hassle.

He opens the smaller pockets on the outside of the suitcase looking for ID, a phone number, anything.

“Ah ha!” He pulls out a handful of business cards. They were fairly simple business cards, with a name, Castiel Novak, a number and an email. He grabs his phone and texts the number.

*

Castiel sighs as soon as he enters his room. He tosses his key, wallet, and phone onto the bed and puts his suitcase on the bed to grab a change of clothes. He opens the suitcase and instead of his bee pajamas he sees pink lace? He picks it up and blushes a deep red when he realizes he is holding someone’s panties. Underneath the panties was a big dildo, almost as big as Castiel himself. He drops the panties back in the suitcase and sighs. Guess he isn’t getting his comfy pajamas after all.

Shit, he has an interview tomorrow. He can’t show up in a pair of old worn jeans and his black t-shirt. He growls in frustration. Of course, this has to happen to him. Just then his phone buzzes. He reaches over and picks it up. It’s an unknown number.

_ Hi, Castiel. I got your card from your suitcase. I think our suitcases were mixed up by mistake. Maybe we can meet up later tonight and exchange them. Let me know if that sounds okay with you. _

Cas sighs in relief. At least he’ll have his clothes to wear for tomorrow. He quickly types an answer.

_ Hello, that sounds good. I can meet you at a coffee shop? _

He quickly searches nearby coffee shops and sends the location of one in the text.

_ How does this sound? Around 8:00pm? _

A couple seconds later he gets an affirmative.

*

“Sammy?!” Dean yells as he comes out from the room.

“Yeah?”

“Can I borrow your car? I need to go to a coffee shop. I had a mix up with my suitcase with someone.”

“Oh, yeah, of course. You know where to go?” Sam asks, “I can go with you if you want.”

“Nah, you prepare for your interview. I have the map. I got it. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Sam nods and continues to finish up with his dinner preparations.

Dean grabs the keys off the hook and heads out.

*

Cas walks to the coffee shop which is only a 5-minute walk from his hotel.

He grabs a seat at one of the outside tables and orders a coffee for himself as he waits.

Ten minutes later he sees a gorgeous man with dark blond hair walking towards him with his suitcase in his hand. He comes up to Castiel and smiles down at him.

“Castiel Novak?” He asks.

Cas nods.

*

Dean finds a parking spot and heads towards the coffee shop. He sees a sexy man with dark hair with a suitcase beside him, sitting outside the shop.

He walks up to the man and gives him a flirty smile, “Castiel Novak?” He asks.

The man nods and damn, his eyes were so incredibly blue. Dean finds himself getting lost in them.

“Hi, I’m Dean.” He says holding out his hand.

Castiel looks down at his hand, before standing and taking it in his own. Oh, he was a gentleman.

“You texted me?” Cas asks.

Oh boy, does this man eat gravel for a living? Dean feels shivers go down his spine at the rough yet gentle voice of the man.

Dean nods again.

Castiel looks him over, head tilting, and Dean shifts at the intense stare.

“Seems about right.” Cas says, letting go of Dean’s hand.

“What?” Dean asks, frowning.

“The panty size to you.” Cas answers.

Dean flushes, his eyes widening, “You looked at my panties?” He squeaks. Even the tips of his ears were getting red, Dean feels it.

“I mean, they were at the top of the suitcase and I needed my clothes.”

Dean can’t help but blush even harder at the thought of this handsome stranger seeing and holding his panties in those big strong hands.

“Would you like a coffee?” Cas asks, sitting back down.

“I… uh… sure.” He answers, sitting down in front of Cas. Cas calls a waiter over and Dean orders himself a coffee.

“So, are you from around here?” Cas asks.

“Nah, I’m just visiting my brother for a week.” Dean answers, sipping his scalding coffee. “You?”

“Work. I’m also here for a week.” Cas answers.

Dean nods, “So,” Dean leans in, “Did you like what you saw?” Because if Dean was going to be here for a week he might as well make the best of it.

Cas chokes on his coffee.

“Shit!” Dean rushes around to Cas and pats his back, rubbing small circles. “Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah… you just caught me by surprise.” Cas coughs, his voice is rough.

He turns his head and Dean is right beside him, crouching down, face inches apart. His eyes drift down to Dean’s lips.

“Uhm, yes. I very much did like what I saw.” Cas says, “Although,” Cas leans in further, “I wasn’t expecting it to be a man who they belonged to.”

Dean swallows, “And is that a bad thing?”

“I’ll be honest, I don’t know. I haven’t seen men in panties.” Cas whispers.

Dean feels a shiver go down his spine at the way Cas says ‘panties’.

“Would you like to?” Dean asks. Dean doesn’t know where this confidence was coming from. He’s usually a blubbering and blundering mess with hot guys.

Castiel’s eyes drift down Dean and Dean hooks a finger under his chin and tilts his head back up.

“My eyes are up here, sweetheart.” Dean mumbles, brushing his lips against Castiel’s.

“I would very much like to.” Cas says before bringing a hand to the back of Dean’s neck and pulling him in.

Dean moans in surprise but kisses Castiel back.

Cas pulls back and opens his eyes, Dean notices his eyes have darkened, “Would you like to come back to my hotel? It’s nearby.” Cas asks.

Dean nods before pressing his lips to Castiel’s again. Cas growls and pulls Dean up with him as he stands, lips still locked. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He tosses a twenty on the table and grabs Dean’s hand.

Dean pulls him back and Cas raises an eyebrow.

Dean points to their suitcases.

“Oh.” Cas grabs his suitcase and Dean grabs his. They head towards Castiel’s hotel and Dean shoots off a quick text to Sam.

_ Don’t wait up, I’ll be back tomorrow morning if everything goes well ;) _

His phone buzzes a couple seconds later,

Sammy:  _ Seriously, Dean?! It’s been one day. _

Dean:  _ I’m on vacation! _

Sam:  _ No, you’re here to support me. _

Dean:  _ I am here to support you and you should also be a good sport and support me. _

Sam:  _ Don’t get murdered and don’t be late tomorrow! My interview is at 10:00AM. _

Dean:  _ Yeah yeah. _

“Is that someone I should be worried about?” Cas asks as he presses the button for the elevator.

Dean looks up startled. He smirks as he pushes Cas into the elevator once it opens.

“No.” He leans against Castiel dragging his hand up his chest around the back of his neck to his hair. He pulls him in for another kiss.

They break apart and their eyes lock. Castiel’s hands drag themselves down Dean’s sides, coming to a stop on his hips. He pulls Dean closer until they are pressed together. Cas is about to lean in again when the ding of the elevator stops him. He groans and Dean chuckles.

“C’mon, you can get back to that in the room.” Dean winks at him, stepping out of the elevator with his suitcase.

Cas follows him eagerly. It has been too long since he had sex. He usually doesn’t do one night stands but Dean is different. He can’t resist.

Dean is in front of Cas’ door. Cas reaches around Dean and slides his card through the card reader. Dean turns his head and presses a kiss to Cas’ cheek. Fuck, why’d he do that? He was here for a one night stand. To get fucked into the mattress. Not to be soft.

Cas blinks in surprise and turns his head towards him. He gives a small smile and pushes open the door for Dean. Dean returns the smile and walks in leaving his suitcase by the door.

Cas follows and does the same. He grabs Dean and turns him, he leans to kiss him but Dean pulls away after a brush of contact. He licks his lips teasingly and smirks at Cas. Cas growls and reaches for him again, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, he leans in again and Dean drags his thumb over Castiel’s lip. Cas licks his lips where Dean’s thumb has been.

“Stop being a tease.” Cas growls low in his throat.

Dean shivers and Castiel brings his mouth to Dean’s neck. He sucks the soft flesh into his mouth and a moan escapes Dean’s lips. He tilts his head back and tangles his fingers into Castiel’s soft hair.

His fingers tighten their grip when Cas drags his teeth over his neck.

“Cas.” He moans, humping his leg. His neck is sensitive. Sue him.

“Mhm.” Is all Cas responds with, still working his mouth over Dean’s neck.

“Fuck.” Dean groans as Cas sucks a hickey into his neck. “Cas!” He uses his grip in Castiel’s hair to pull him away.

Cas blinks at him in confusion. Dean shoves him into the wall and kisses him hard and dirty, all tongue and teeth.

Cas groans as Dean drags his hand down his chest towards his dick. He runs his hand over it and squeezes. Cas breaks the kiss and throws his head back.

“Yes, honey. Like that.” Cas blurts.

Dean moans at the endearment and sinks to his knees. He yanks open Castiel’s fly and pulls out his very big dick. Fuck, he was not expecting that.

“Fuck, you’re bigger than my biggest dildo.” He breathes, feeling his cheek heat up instantly after that. He did not mean to say that.

Cas looks down at him, “Would that happen to be the dildo in your suitcase?”

“Fuck! You saw that too?!” Dean groans in embarrassment.

Cas’ chuckle is dark and seductive. Dean feels another shiver go down his spine. Cas has a dangerous and mysterious aura around him and he loves it.

“I did.” He whispers. “You think you can take me?”

Dean answers by taking Cas into his mouth. Cas drags his fingers through Dean’s hair, gripping it tightly. Not forcing, just holding. Dean works his mouth over Cas’ cock. Dragging his tongue down and over his balls. He sucks them into his mouth and Cas’ grip on his hair gets tighter.

Dean can’t help but moan at the pulling of his hair. He pulls off Cas with a pop and Cas jerks his hips. Dean smirks and stands up. He pulls Cas over to the bed and pushes him down on it. He strips off his shirt and tosses it to the floor.

Cas raises himself to his elbows and watches the little show Dean is giving him. He unbuttons his jeans and waits until Castiel’s eyes are locked with his. He slowly drags his zipper down and turns around. He wiggles his hips slowly dragging the jeans down. He waits for Castiel’s sharp inhale before turning his head and making eye contact. Cas drops his eyes back down to Dean’s ass where dark green lace was peeking out from above Dean’s jeans. Dean drags them further down and lets them drop to the floor.

“Fuck, Dean.” Cas murmurs.

Dean smiles to himself. It feels good to make someone so breathless. He kicks off the jeans and turns around. Cas groans as he sits up, reaching for Dean. Dean crawls into his lap and settles down. Cas drags his hand over the side of Dean’s thigh, towards the panties. He runs a large hand over Dean’s ass, squeezing playfully.

“They’re so soft.” Cas comments. “Do they feel good?”

“So good,” Dean breathes as he rocks in Cas’ lap.

Castiel’s other hand joins in on the fun and he cups Dean’s ass, dragging him over his dick.

Dean runs a hand through Castiel’s hair and leans down to kiss him.

“You like them?” Dean asks. “You like men in panties now?”

“I think I like  _ you _ in panties, now.” Cas says, voice huskier than when they met.

Dean blushes, “Cas, don’t go on getting attached to me, baby. This is a one-time thing.” His heart clenches painfully. He doesn’t want this to be a one-time thing. He wants more but he knows it can’t be possible. He doesn’t even know the man.

Cas doesn’t answer, instead turning so Dean is laying on the bed. He leans over him and kisses his way down Dean’s chest, flicking his tongue over Dean’s nipples as he goes. Dean gasps, hooking his legs over Cas.

“Turn over.”

Dean flips over to his stomach and raises his ass, shaking it slightly in a teasing manner.

Cas growls and slaps one of Dean’s ass cheeks, squeezing it playfully.

Dean moans and buries his head in the pillow.

Cas kisses his neck and Dean turns his head to catch Cas’ lips with his own. Cas grinds his dick against Dean’s ass. Dean pushes back and Cas gasps pressing his forehead down on Dean’s back. He grips Dean’s hips tightly, pulling him back onto his cock. Cas kisses down Dean’s back and sucks the soft flesh of Dean’s ass into his mouth. Dean keens and spreads his legs wider. Cas moves Dean’s panties to the side and licks over Dean’s hole. Dean gasps in surprise as Cas works his wicked and long tongue over his hole. He clutches the pillow tightly in his fists as he pushes back against Cas’ tongue.

Nobody’s ever done this to him before, sure some of them had given him courtesy lick but none of them had gone down like Cas is. Cas is going to town, licking, sucking and kissing. Dean is writhing in pleasure, gasping for breath. Cas has his hands on his ass, squeezing as he licks.

He pulls back and Dean groans.

“C’mere. Want you to ride my face.” Cas growls as he turns around to lay on his back. Castiel’s face is flushed and his eyes are nearly black from lust.

Dean whines as he scrambles to get over Cas. He places his knees above Castiel’s shoulders, sinking down onto his face. He rocks his hips experimentally and Cas sticks his tongue out, letting Dean rock himself on it. He pulls Dean down further and Dean cries out in pleasure.

Dean rocks his hips faster, one hand going to his cock while the other grips Castiel’s hair tightly, holding him in the right angle.

“Shit, Cas, baby. Fuck, you’re tongue feels so good.” Dean sobs.

Cas groans in response, his own hand going to his dick while the other has a strong hold on Dean’s thigh.

Dean lifts himself off Castiel’s face and Cas whines at the loss.

“You were gonna make me come.” Dean says, sliding down Castiel’s body, kissing him. His tongue slips inside Cas’ mouth and a moan escapes him at the taste of himself. Fuck that is hot.

Castiel tilts his head up, deepening the kiss, gripping Dean’s hair tightly. His other hand trails down Dean’s back softly, coming to rest on his ass.

“You have a condom?” Dean asks, breaking the kiss.

Cas’ eyes widen when he realizes he, in fact, does not have a condom.

“No…” Cas murmurs.

“Shit.” Dean groans, he doesn’t either. “Wait!”

“What?”

“Don’t hotels sometimes have condoms?” Dean asks.

Cas nods. Dean gets off Cas and goes to the bathroom. Cas leans on his elbows and waits.

Dean comes back with nothing in his hand. He shakes his head.

Cas groans loudly.

“It says condoms are available on request from the reception.” Dean says.

“I am not calling the reception for condoms.” Cas says.

“Cas! C’mon, you don’t wanna fuck me?” Dean asks, running a teasing hand over his chest.

“You call!” Cas says.

Dean pouts, “Fine, gimme the phone.”

Cas smiles and hands the phone over to Dean.

“Hi, uhm, would it be possible to have condoms sent up to room 2003?” He coughs. “Yeah, uh, thanks.” Dean passes the phone back to Cas who sets it down. “They’ll be up in a moment.” Dean says.

Dean pounces on Cas again, kissing him. Dean’s hand is just wandering down to Castiel’s cock when there is a knock on the door.

“Fuck…” Cas groans.

Dean and Cas look at each other.

“I called, you get the door.” Dean says.

“Seriously?” Cas asks, raising an eyebrow.

Dean nods.

“That’s cheating!” Cas squawks indignantly.

Dean shrugs, “That and you’re still dressed. I’m not.” 

“Fine!” He gets up and heads to the door.

“CAS!!”

Cas turns around.

“Naked!” Dean yells as he scrambles to cover himself with the sheets.

Once Dean’s covered, he opens the door and the lady standing at the door glances at Cas, her gaze slowly going from his face down his chest to his dick. He follows her gaze and realizes his dicks is peeking out from his open jeans. He pulls his shirt down and the lady looks up, flushing a bright red.

He coughs and Dean walks up behind Cas, hiding himself behind him. The lady’s eyes go from Cas to Dean. Dean smirks at her.

He leans over grabbing the package from her, “Thanks, sweetheart.” He says, winking. He closes the door and Cas turns around.

He grabs Dean around the waist and pulls him flush against himself. He yanks the sheets off Dean and throws them on the bed. He pulls Dean’s leg up and Dean gets the hint and jumps. Cas carries him towards the bed and tosses him down. He jumps over him and sucks another hickey into Dean’s neck. Dean moans, hooking his legs tighter around Cas’ waist.

“Take your clothes off and fuck me.” Dean growls, pulling at Cas’ shirt.

Cas moves back and Dean pulls Castiel’s shirt off. Cas kicks off his jeans and Dean rips open the condom, he grabs Cas in his hand getting him hard again before sliding the condom on. 

He grabs the lube packet and squeezes the rest of it out, he quickly preps himself and shoves Castiel onto his back, he straddles him and sinks down on Cas. 

They both groan in unison and Cas wraps his arms around Dean as he sits up. He leans up and locks his lips with Dean. Dean puts his hands on Cas’ shoulders and uses that as leverage to fuck himself on Castiel’s dick. 

“Yes, Dean, just like that baby.” Cas squeezes Dean’s hips as he helps Dean ride him. 

Dean presses his forehead against Cas’ and lets out a quiet whimper when Cas nails his prostate. 

Cas presses his lips to Dean’s neck and sucks the soft flesh into his mouth. Dean gasps in surprise, clenching around Cas. Cas groans in response bucking up into Dean. 

“Shit, you like that?” Cas pants, “You like me biting your neck?” 

Dean whimpers again, “Fuck, yes. Mark me up.” He growls.

And apparently Cas likes the thought of that because he flips Dean over and pounds into him harder. Lips going back to Dean’s neck. 

Dean wraps his arms and legs around Cas and bares his neck for Cas. Cas lightly nips and bites all up and down Dean’s neck. 

“Cas!” Dean moans, “I’m gonna come.” He groans.

“Yeah?” Cas picks up his pace, “Come for me.” Cas reaches down and grips Dean’s cock in his hand. He matches his thrusts with his hand and Dean throws his head back. 

“Ahh, fuck! Yes! Cas, harder!” Dean moans. 

Cas fucks into him harder and Dean clenches around him as he comes.

“Fuck!” 

Cas groans as he works Dean through his orgasm before pulling out, ripping the condom off, and jerking himself off. He comes on Dean’s stomach and then flops down over him.

“Damn Cas, you’re hot when you come.” Dean says, running a hand through Cas’ hair. 

“Right back at you.” Cas replies, pressing a soft kiss over the blooming bruise on Dean’s neck. 

He rolls off Dean and heads towards the bathroom. He wets a washcloth with warm water and heads back out. He leans over Dean and cleans him up. He presses a soft kiss to Dean’s lips and Dean feels a twinge in his heart. 

“Thanks, Cas.” He mumbles. 

“Sleep, Dean.” Cas says.

Dean reaches out for Cas and Cas quickly wipes himself before tossing the cloth on the floor. He crawls over to Dean and pulls him against his chest. 

*

Dean shifts and blinks the sleep out of his eyes. This bed isn’t his, he turns over and sees Cas sprawled on his stomach and the memories come flooding in. He smiles softly and runs a hand through his hair. 

Cas twitches and opens his eyes, glaring at the light. 

“Morning.” Dean says softly.

Cas just grunts and pulls Dean back to him, burying his face against his neck.

“Cas, I need to go.” Dean whispers.

Cas’ grip tightens before he realizes that Dean isn’t his and this was just a one night stand.

He lets go and pouts. 

“You mind if I use your shower?” Dean asks.

“Go ahead.” Cas says. 

Dean gets out of his bed and goes over to his suitcase, at least he has new clothes. 

Cas watches as Dean walks over to his suitcase buck naked. He licks his lips and sits up. Dean reaches the bathroom and turns around to look at Cas. He winks at him and leaves the door open as he goes in. Castiel takes that as invitation and follows him in after a couple minutes. 

*

Dean walks into the bathroom and runs a hand over his face. He rubs his neck and winces when he feels a twinge of pain. He looks in the mirror and his eyes darken as he sees the small bruises littering his neck and one big one where Cas had paid the most attention. He bites his lip and runs his hand over it. Fuck that was hot. 

He turns the shower on and climbs into the tub. 

Dean is standing under the spray with his head tilted back when Cas walks in. Cas enjoys the view for the first and last time before he steps in behind Dean. 

Dean relaxes back into Cas’ arms as Cas trails his hands up his body. 

Dean bends over and reaches for the soap and turns around to face Cas. He wets the bar and lathers up Cas before turning him around and doing his back. Cas grabs the bar and does the same, running his hands down his chest and around his back to his ass. He squeezes playfully and pulls Dean flush against himself. Dean moans as he wraps his arms around Cas’ neck. He runs a hand into the wet hair and pulls him in for a kiss. 

The slip and slide of their soaped up bodies is delicious and makes it feel that much nicer. Dean reaches down and grabs them both in his hand. Cas groans as he bucks up into Dean’s hand. Dean works his hand over both of them and before Dean knew it he was spilling into his hand. Cas gasps when he feels Dean’s warm come covering his cock and a couple seconds later he also comes, mixing their come together. 

They rinse off in silence and step out. Cas passes Dean a towel before wrapping the other one around his waist. He leaves the bathroom while Dean gets ready. By the time Dean comes out, Cas is slipping into his pants with no shirt on. 

“I… uh…” Dean pauses and Cas looks up at him expectantly, “I guess I should be going now.” Dean says. 

Cas doesn’t say anything except nod. Dean walks over and stops right in front of him. 

“I wish we could have had more time together.” Cas says.

“Me too.” Dean whispers before leaning in and kissing him. 

Cas grips him tightly around the waist as he kisses back. 

“See ya around, Cas.” Dean says as he grabs his suitcase and heads towards the door. 

Cas nods well aware they probably won’t ever see each other again. 

Dean leaves and Cas finishes getting ready feeling empty. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plane Sex. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I was supposed to be writing my two papers which are due on Monday but nope. My brain decided I needed to finish this fic today so here we are.   
> There's probably a billion more mistakes but whatever, you can ignore them like last time.

“Dammit Dean! Where the hell were you?!” Sam asks as Dean walks through the door.

“Wow, Sammy, relax, I’m here aren’t I?” Dean says.

“Alright c’mon, let’s go, I’m gonna be late.” 

“But I need food!” Dean protests.

“You can eat while I’m giving my interview.” 

“Fine.” Dean leaves his suitcase by the entrance and follows Sam out. 

Sam drives them to the building his interview is supposed to be in.

“Good luck, Sammy.” Dean says, pulling his brother down for a hug.

“Thank you, Dean.” Sam says hugging Dean back, there was a quiver to his voice that Dean picks up on.

“Don’t worry, Sam. You got this.” 

Sam pulls back and looks at Dean, nodding. 

“Now, I’ll be in breakfast area.” Dean says.

Sam snorts and leaves Dean to go for his interview.

Dean grabs a quick bite to eat before he goes over to the lounge area to wait for Sam. 

*

About 45 minutes later he sees Sam walking out with a familiar face. They’re both smiling and Dean gets up quickly and walks over to them.

“Cas?” 

Damn, Cas is looking hot in that fitted suit.

Cas stops talking and looks over to Dean.

“Dean? What are you doing here?” Cas asks, brows furrowing.

“Wait, you two know each other?” Sam asks, looking between the two of them.

Dean blushes and scratches the back of his head, avoiding Sammy’s gaze. 

“Dean! I can’t believe you slept with my boss!” Sam grimaces. 

“I didn’t know! Wait… boss? You got the job?” Dean asks.

“Oh, yes. I got the job!” Sam says.

Dean’s smile is bright and proud, “That’s my brother.” He hugs Sam, “Congrats, man.” 

“Thanks, Dean.” 

Cas just watches the exchange with amused eyes. 

Dean turns to looks at Cas, “Guess we’ll be seeing more of each other after all, huh?” He smirks.

Cas smirks back, “I guess so.” 

“I didn’t know you lived in Tulsa.” Dean says. 

“It never came up.” Cas says, “Besides, I was too busy with other things.” He winks.

“Gross. Am I going to have to suffer through this all the time now?” Sam asks. 

Dean pauses, “Wait, this isn’t going to be a problem is it? With you being my brother’s boss and all?” 

“I mean do you want this?” Cas asks, stepping closer to Dean.

Sam takes a look at the two of them and backs away, “I’m gonna go grab some coffee.” He says before leaving. 

“I… do… you want this?” Dean asks, reaching down and grabbing Cas’ hand in his.

Cas watches him, “I would very much like to see where this can go.” He says. “And no, this won’t affect your brother’s job or me being his boss.” 

Dean smiles softly, that was good to hear.

“Besides the sex wasn’t half bad…” Cas teases.

“Half bad, huh? So you just markup all the people you sleep with, like this?” Dean asks gesturing to his neck. 

Cas’ gaze drops down to Dean’s neck and his eyes darken. He licks his lip and leans closer, “No, you’re right. I got possessive with you last night. I didn’t mean for it to happen but I couldn’t help myself.” Cas growls lowly. “I’m normally not like this.” 

Dean shivers, gazing up at Cas through his lashes. He runs his fingers over the marks teasingly and Cas follows his fingers with his eyes. Cas pulls Dean closer with a hand through his waist and leans down to kiss his neck. Dean gasps in surprise not thinking Cas would be so bold in public. 

“Cas… we’re in public.” Dean hisses, eyes darting around to see if anyone is watching.

Cas reluctantly pulls himself back.

“You like leaving your mark on me?” Dean asks.

Cas nods, “I do.” 

Dean smirks, “Well we’ll see where this goes, who knows, maybe you can leave as many marks as you like… forever.” He winks and turns around to go look for his brother. 

Cas likes the thought of that very much. He smiles to himself as he rushes to catch up with Dean.

Sam is sitting at a table with three cups of coffee. Dean walks over and sits down beside him. 

“All figured out?” Sam asks.

Dean nods, “We’re gonna give it a shot and no, it won’t interfere with you or your job.” 

Sam nods, “As long as you’re happy.” He says, stirring his coffee.

Dean smiles at him, “Thanks, Sammy.” 

Just then Castiel joins them, taking a seat beside Dean. 

Dean pushes a cup over to him.

“Thank you.” He says, accepting the cup. He dumps some sugar in it and stirs it. He takes the stick out and licks it. Dean’s eyes follow his tongue and his thoughts go back to last night and where that tongue had been. He bites his lip and Cas catches him watching. Cas smirks and licks his lips. 

Sam purposely ignores them and orders something to eat when the waitress comes over.

“Would you two like something to eat?” Sam asks, interrupting their eye fucking. 

Dean blinks and turns to look at Sam. 

*

After their early lunch Cas heads back to his hotel after giving Sam the details of his job and schedule. 

Turns out Dean and Cas were scheduled to be back on the same plane together. Sam still needs to finish up the last of his classes at Stanford before he graduates and then Dean is going to come back to his Grad Ceremony and help him pack up. Who knows, maybe he can convince Cas to come along with him. 

*

Before they know it, a week flies by with Sam giving Cas and Dean tours of the city and Dean sneaking off to go to Cas’ hotel while still spending as much time with Sam as he can. 

Dean is all ready to go and waiting for Cas to come pick him up from Sam’s apartment. Sam has an early class so he isn’t able to come to the airport with Dean. Dean wipes his sweaty hands onto his jeans for the millionth time. 

Cas is gonna think he’s a dork for getting nervous for a flight. It’s not his fault those things are tiny metal death traps!

The doorbell rings and Dean goes over to open it. Cas is beaming at him and Dean can’t help but smile back. 

“Hey, Cas.” 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas leans in to kiss Dean.

“What’s got you all smiley?” He asks, kissing Cas back.

“I upgraded your seat to be with me.” He says.

Dean pulls back in surprise, God this man was amazing, “You didn’t have to do that.” He says.

“I wanted to.” Cas replies, wrapping his arms around Dean.

Dean smiles and rewards Castiel with another kiss, “Thank you.” 

Castiel just hums, “We should get going before we get late.” They had about a thirty minute drive to the airport and their flight is in 2 hours. 

*

Once they were finally on the plane, Dean couldn’t stop shaking his leg. Cas looks over to him and instantly notices Dean’s wariness. He places a hand on Dean’s thigh and squeezes comfortingly. 

“You okay?” He asks.

Dean sighs, nodding, “I’m good.” He clenches the armrest tightly. 

“Good Morning, this is your captain speaking. We will be taking off momentarily. The weather may cause us some minor turbulence so we advise you to keep your seatbelts on for the duration of your flight if you are seated. We do not have any delays and should be at our destination at 2:00pm Central Standard Time. We hope you enjoy your flight.” 

Dean snorts, he has never in his life, once, enjoyed his flight. 

“Something funny?” Cas asks.

Dean shakes his head, “Nah.” He can feel the plane start to move as they get it positioned on the runway. He swallows hard and closes his eyes.

“Flight attendants, prepare for take off.” 

The plane picks up speed as it prepares for takeoff. Dean’s hand shoots out and grabs Castiel’s.

Cas turns to him, “Hey, it’s okay, Dean. We’re okay.” Castiel soothes him, letting Dean squeeze the life out of his hand. Dean finally lets go once they are 5 minutes into the air. 

“I’m sorry…” He whispers, wiping a hand over his sweaty forehead.

“It’s okay, Dean. No need to apologize. I didn’t know you were afraid of flying.” 

Dean shrugs.

“Why didn’t you drive?” He asks.

“Didn’t have the time.” He answers.

Cas nods, “It’s okay, I’m here now.” 

Dean looks at Cas and sees the sincerity on his face. He smiles softly, “Thanks, baby.” 

Cas smiles back at the endearment. 

*

A couple hours into the flight, Dean has had a couple drinks and lifted the armrest between him and Cas. He has his head against his chest and is watching a movie on his screen to distract himself. Castiel has an arm around Dean and is reading a book while casually rubbing and massaging Dean’s arm. Dean’s runs a hand up Castiel’s chest and buries his head against Castiel’s neck. He presses a kiss there and Castiel’s arm tightens around him. He looks down and Dean peers up at him through his lashes. His cheeks are flushed from the drinks he’s had and the warmth Castiel is providing him. 

“You’re so good to me.” He whispers, rubbing Castiel’s chest softly. 

Cas licks his lips and then looks around, “Meet me in the bathroom in 5.” He says, before moving to get up. 

Dean’s eyes darken as he gives Cas room to move. Fuck, he can’t believe he’s gonna do this. He slips his shoes back on and gets up, walking towards the bathroom. 

Both doors have ‘Occupied’ and he whispers Cas’ name.

Castiel opens one and looks out at him. Dean looks around before slipping in with him. 

Clearly they didn’t think this through because there is barely enough room for one person let alone two. Yet, they are too far gone to not do anything about the hard ons they are both supporting. 

They shift around until Dean gets fed up and shoves Castiel down onto the closed lid of the toilet seat. 

“Fuck, we did not think this through.” Cas whispers.

“No, we clearly did not.” Dean responds.

Castiel reaches up and pulls Dean down for a kiss, Dean bends down and in the process bangs his ass against the door of the bathroom. He gets lurched forward and to stop himself from falling his hands shoot out to brace himself. He ends up hitting the flush for the toilet and it a makes a loud gurgling sound. 

Castiel lets out a snort and Dean smacks him in the chest, “Shh, keep it down.” 

“I don’t think this is going to work.” Cas says.

“You better make it work, it was your idea. Now fuck me and make me forget I’m on this stupid death trap.” He growls.

Castiel gets a dangerous glint in his eyes and he scoots forward on the toilet before pulling Dean down to sit on his lap. Dean straddles him and leans down to kiss him. Castiel reaches down and opens Dean’s jeans along with his own. He pulls out their dicks and Dean hisses in pleasure. 

“Fuck, Cas. Yes…” He moans as Cas grabs them together. 

“Keep it down, sweetheart.” Cas whispers as he pumps them. 

Dean drags a hand into Castiel’s hair and grabs it tightly. Castiel lets out a quiet groan as he grips them tighter. 

“Fuck, I want you to fuck me.” Dean whispers.

“Do you think we can manage in here?” Cas asks.

Dean nods, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small pack of lube and a condom.

Castiel grabs them and raises an eyebrow.

“They were in my carry on.” He says, “Now hurry up and get in me. People are going to get suspicious.” 

Cas rips open the packet of lube and reaches behind Dean to caress his ass. His fingers graze over his hole and Dean rocks back onto them. 

“C’mon, Cas!” He hisses.

Cas relents and slides a finger in. Dean throws his head back and whines quietly. Castiel quickly preps him as Dean works his cock to full hardness. He grabs the condom and rolls it onto him. He stands and turns around, facing the door instead of Cas. He slides his jeans further down and sinks down onto Cas’ cock.

“Fuck, Dean, slow baby, slow. I didn’t prep you enough.” Cas moans as he grabs onto Dean’s waist.

“I’m fine, babe.” He says as he works himself on Castiel dick. Dean is glad that the noise of the engine is drowning out some of his. Dean grabs Castiel’s hands and pull one up to his mouth. He slips Cas’ fingers into his mouth and Cas can’t help but buck up into him. 

“Fuck… Dean… so good.” He growls.

Dean bounces on Castiel’s dick and the sudden turbulence causes Castiel to go deeper into Dean. 

Dean moans around Castiel’s fingers and he works himself harder and faster. Fuck, he is so close. He grabs hold of his cock and jerks himself off. He quickly grabs some paper towel and uses it to catch his come. He clenches around Castiel as he comes and that in turn triggers Castiel’s orgasm. Cas groans as he comes into the condom. 

“Fuck, Cas.” He slowly pulls of Castiel’s dick and leans against the door, legs feeling like jelly. 

Cas stands up and pulls the condom off. He wraps it up and throws it into the garbage. He leans in and kisses Dean. 

“I’ve never done anything like this before.” Cas says.

“Me neither but it was pretty damn hot.” Dean answers. He quickly wipes both of them clean. they pull up their pants, and fix themselves,trying to look presentable. Castiel washes his hands and runs a hand through his hair which is a mess from Dean’s grip. 

“Here, let me.” He reaches up and makes Castiel’s hair smooth as he could get it. “I like your sex hair better.” Dean says.

Castiel chuckles, “You can enjoy it as much as you want once we get home.”

Home. Dean likes the sound of that. He smiles.

“Alright, you leave first.” Cas says. Dean kisses Castiel one more time before nodding. He opens the door and peaks out. No one is around so he quickly gets out and goes back to his seat. He’s out of breath and panting by the time he collapses down. A couple minutes later Castiel joins him. Cas smiles at him as he sits down. 

“You relaxed now?” He asks.

Dean yawns, “Yes.” 

“Good, because we’re landing soon.” 

Dean smiles as his eyes get droopy, “You’re the best.” 

Castiel laughs, “Thank you.” 

Dean is looking forward to forever with this incredible man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED THAT HORRIBLE PLANE SEX I WROTE IN LIKE 20 MINS.
> 
> IF YOU DID LEAVE A KUDOS
> 
> IF YOU DIDN'T STILL LEAVE A KUDOS AND A COMMENT WON'T HURT EITHER. 
> 
> I'm kidding, I love you all. 
> 
> Lemme know if you want an epilogue.
> 
> Come scream at me on [tumblr](https://ravenscat-tumbler.tumblr.com/) and leave me a prompt if you would like. ANYTHING BUT THESE STUPID PAPERS.
> 
> Come join us on the destiel profound bond discord, it's so funnn --> [discord](https://discordbots.org/servers/387340156534915092/join?invite=hkhp9g9)


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK Y'ALL READY TO CRY?? 
> 
> Probably from my lack of betaing on this fic but ya know... 
> 
> Here's the epilogue y'all wanted. I am once again procrastinating from studying for my three exams, at least my papers are done. This is how you get me to write fics
> 
> FLOOOFFF.
> 
> It was supposed to be porn but then feelings happened.

**Epilogue:**

Four months later Sam is finally graduating and Dean couldn’t be more proud. Castiel, the wonderful soul he is, had driven from Tulsa to Stanford with him. Dean can’t help but get emotional. This is a big day for all of them. Dean is a proud big brother knowing that his sacrifices have paid off, Sam is graduating at the top of his class, and Castiel is getting one of the best employees he will ever receive. 

Castiel comes into the room and wraps his arms around Dean from behind while he gets ready in their hotel room. 

“Hello Dean, are you ready?” Cas asks laying a soft kiss on his neck.

Dean looks at him in the mirror and nods, “Just about.” 

“You look beautiful.” 

Dean blushes as he fixes his tie and turns around to face Cas.

“Thank you,” he leans in and presses a kiss to Castiel’s lips.

“I needed to talk to you something…” Cas starts.

Dean pulls back with a frown on his face, “I don’t like the sound of that.” 

“No, no, it’s good. I hope…” 

“What is it, Cas? Out with it.” Dean asks.

“Well, since Sam is going to be moving to Tulsa soon he’s going to need a place to stay and I was wondering, how about you give him your place…” Cas starts,

“Ookay… then where will I stay?”

“I was hoping you’d like to move in with me?” Cas blurts.

Dean freezes and Castiel panics.

“I mean I know we haven’t been together long but I just, I thought we were good and I thought it would be a good idea. We don’t have to right away if you don’t want to…” he rambles.

“Cas, stop!” Dean snaps.

Castiel shuts up instantly, looking at Dean like a kicked puppy. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Dean starts, “Of course I want to move in with you, babe.” 

Castiel visibly relaxes, “Thank God, you scared me there for a minute.” 

Dean smiles at him softly, “I love you…” 

“I love you too.” Cas beams at him. 

“Sam is going to be so excited when he finds out he gets my place. He’s loved it since the day he saw it.” Dean says. 

Cas smiles, “Well, he can consider it his graduation gift. All expenses paid.” 

“What?” Dean frowns.

“Consider it my present to both of you, while he starts off. Neither you nor Sam have to worry about paying for bills or rent. My firm will handle all costs.” Cas explains.

“Cas, no, that’s too much.” Dean starts.

“I’m not asking. I want to do something for you two. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Cas says.

Dean can’t help the tears that well up in his eyes.

“Dean?! Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?” Cas wraps up Dean in his arms.

“No, you sap, I love you so much. You’re perfect. You’re too good to me,” he whispers.

“Someone has to be,” Cas says. 

Dean smiles through his tears and pulls Castiel into a gentle but firm kiss. 

Castiel hums and pulls Dean closer, hands sliding down his waist and hips and over the curve of his ass.

Dean pulls back with a gasp when Castiel slaps his ass cheek and squeezes it gently. 

“Your butt feels nice in this suit.” 

Dean smacks his hands away and moves out of his reach, “Stop, if you start we aren’t going to make it to Sam’s graduation.” 

Castiel pouts and Dean laughs, “Let’s go, handsome. We have some good news to deliver.” 

Cas grabs his keys and wallet and follows Dean out the door. 

*

After the ceremony, in which, Dean did  _ not _ shed a tear and Castiel did  _ not _ hand him a handkerchief, Sam comes over to find them.

“Dean! Cas!” he yells. He comes up to them and Dean pulls him in for a big hug.

“I’m proud of you, Sammy.” Dean says.

“Thank you, Dean.” He buries his face in his brother’s neck and despite being a head taller than him, he manages to make himself look small in his brother’s arms. When he pulls back, Castiel goes in for his own hug.

“Congratulations Sam and congratulations on officially being part of the Novak Law Firm.” Castiel says.

Sam grips Castiel tighter, “Thank you, Cas.” 

Cas smiles and lets him go. 

“Cas and I have something to tell you.” Dean says once they are away from the noise of people talking and laughing with their families. 

“You two aren’t breaking up, are you? Because Dean, I swear I haven’t seen you happier,” Sam says.

Dean blushes, “Oh, shut up, no, we are not breaking up. Instead, we’re moving in together and my apartment is now yours. All expenses covered by Cas and his law firm.” 

Sam’s eyes go big as saucers, “WHAT?! No, I can’t accept that. It’s too much.” 

“That’s what I said, but he won’t listen.” Dean says, turning to look at Cas, who shrugs in response.

“I need to take care of my most valuable employee and future brother-in-law.” He winks at Dean, who, at this point, is the beautiful colour of a fire truck. 

Sam gathers Castiel up in another hug.

“Thank you!” he says, voice filled with emotions. Cas smiles and he’s released only for Sam to wrap up Dean in a bear hug.

“Okay, dude! Need to breathe here,” he complains.

Cas laughs as Sam releases him. 

*

In the end everything works out beautifully. Sam’s new apartment is close to the firm as well as Dean and Castiel’s new home. 

Sam quickly works his way up the ranks all thanks to his brilliant skills and his charming personality gets him an equally charming girlfriend, named Jess. 

Of course, when Castiel asks Dean to marry him a year later, he says yes. They have a beautiful, small, barn wedding and it was a mystical night. 

They end up adopting twins, Jack and Claire, who creepily resembled both of them very accurately. 

Sam and Castiel chalk it up to luck and Dean and Jess think there’s something more to it. They’ll never know for sure.

What Dean does know for sure is that his life with Castiel is perfect. He, sometimes, still wakes up thinking it was a dream until he turns around and sees his handsome husband laying beside him in all his messy haired glory. 

Forever is just as incredible as he thought it would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. 
> 
> If you did...  
> Kudos are love
> 
> Comments keep me going...
> 
> and no I'm not linking my tumblr this time because it's being a butthole. So come join us on the ProfoundBond Discord instead --> [Discord](https://discordbots.org/servers/387340156534915092/join?invite=hkhp9g9)
> 
> Thanks for reading and staying with me till the end.


End file.
